


I Belong With You, You Belong With Me

by Sxymami0909



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Lydia, Annoyed Stiles Stilinski, Arguing, Desk Sex, F/M, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Name-Calling, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia is fed up with Stiles and Stiles has had just enough with Lydia. When the two collide in  a heated argument truths are brought to light and something between them happens that will change things forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Belong With You, You Belong With Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Request:** Prompt from Stydia-Faniction - Stiles and Lydia have been fighting and arguing a lot lately and neither one of them know’s why and so they confront each other about it and it’s just really passionate  
>  **Request:** from Anonymous on Tumblr: Hey anon from before sorry for not being clear I meant angry smut for stydia.

Lydia moved down the empty school hallway, heels clicking loudly against the floor. She was done. Completely, absolutely one hundred percent done. The sound of her name echoed down the hallway, but she ignored it. She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of answering. The strawberry blonde had nothing to say to him. Not after what a raging asshole he’d been for the last few days.

Stiles could hear her heels echoing in the hallway and when he turned the corner, stumbling on his own two feet he finally caught sight of her. He glared at her back as he picked up his pace. “I know you can hear me Lydia, stop. No I did not mean pick up your pace, son of a–” he ran down the hallway trying to catch up with her as she jerked the door to one of the classrooms open and walked inside.

Stiles blew out a breath and closed the distance between him and the classroom quickly. He stepped inside and shut the door behind him. It was late Saturday night and the pack had just gotten back from putting down some kind of soul sucking thing and Stiles really didn’t have the patience to deal with Lydia and her tantrums.

He watched her grab her bag and then positioned himself in front of the door, arms crossed over his chest.

Lydia lifted her bag off the table and turned to leave spotting Stiles and glaring in his direction. “Get out of my way, I want to go home.”

Stiles shook his head. “No, not until you tell me what the hell your problem is.” He replied jaw clenching. They’d been fighting so much lately and honestly he hated it.

Lydia dropped her bag back on one of the desk. “You want to know what my problem is? You’ve been acting like such an asshole and I’m sick of it.” She snapped.

Stiles blinked, “I’ve been acting like an asshole?” He asked incredulously. “Every single time we talk you bite my head off and I’m the asshole?” He repeated.

Lydia gave him a curt nod, “I’m glad you agree.” She stated.

Stiles opened his mouth and shut it quickly taking a breath to calm himself down. He didn’t think he’d ever been this annoyed with Lydia before. Things had been tense between them ever since he broke up with Malia. “That isn’t what I meant and you know it. God Lydia…would you stop being such a bitch for five minutes and tell me what’s wrong?”

“Oh you mean you actually care?” She snapped her hands crossing over her chest as she took a step towards him. “I’m shocked.”

Stiles glared as she moved closer to him, “You know I care. Or at least you did before you started taking whatever crazy pills you’re on.” He shot back as he also took a step closer to her adrenaline spiking in his body as his heart starting beating a bit faster.

Lydia paused when he started moving towards her, but she didn’t back away, simply held his gaze and arched a brow. “Well it’s hard to keep up with the people you’re caring about these days,” she told him.

Stiles’ eyes narrowed further, “You’re acting like a bitch.” He said as he stopped just in front of her their bodies practically touching.

“Yeah well you’re acting like an asshole,” she yelled, her heartbeat picking up speed at their proximity. They were so close she could practically feel his body heat, that combined with her anger was enough to make her body grow warm. Her gaze darted briefly to his lips before returning to his eyes, frustration of varying kinds building inside of her.

Stiles was livid. He couldn’t understand why this kept happening and he was tired of it. Someone needed to break the cycle, but it wasn’t going to be him. She was driving him nuts. He caught the way her eyes drifted to his lips and something sparked inside of him. He watched Lydia open her mouth presumably to insult him again, but he never gave her the chance. Stiles shifted forward gripped the side of her face and dipped his head as he tugged her closer capturing her lips in a heated kiss.

The action startled Lydia and it took her a minute to process what was happening. She broke the kiss, her hand coming out to shove at Stiles chest. Her face was flush and her breathing was heavy as she stared at him with wide eyes.

Stiles stepped towards her and opened his mouth, but before he could get anything out Lydia’s open palm collided with his cheek. The sound echoed through the quiet room, the skin of his cheek burning. He lifted his hand and glared at the strawberry blonde ready to ask her what the hell her problem was, but he never got the chance.

Lydia saw him lift his hand to his cheek and her purse fell from her arm as she shifted forward and gripped both of Stiles’ cheeks before capturing his lips with hers.

Stiles stumbled slightly one arm coming around Lydia’s waist as the other cupped the back of her head. He had no idea what was happening. No, that was wrong. He knew what was happening. He was kissing _Lydia Martin_ and _she_ was kissing him back.

Lydia moaned into the kiss as she stepped back tugging Stiles with her and now he wasn’t the only one stumbling. Her heel caught on her purse, and she broke the kiss when she felt her body teeter, but the arm around her waist tightened around her lifting her slightly and unceremoniously dropping her on the desk.

Stiles shifted slightly his hands coming up to cup her cheeks, the burn on his long forgotten despite the skin being tinted red. He brushed his thumb against her skin, “You okay?” He asked voice soft.

Lydia nodded as she finally met his gaze. She gripped one of his wrists lightly and nodded. “Yes,” she breathed before tilting her head up the slightest bit.

Stiles leaned down at the same time mating their lips together, starting the kiss off slow this time, enjoying the way her lips were soft against his. He increased the pressure then, letting on of his hands fall to her hair, gripping a strand and letting the silky tress slide through his fingers. He’d been imagining this for weeks. Hell longer than that if he was being honest with himself.

Lydia moved her mouth over his, granting him access to the warm cavern of her mouth when his tongue slid across her bottom lip. A soft moan fell from her lips as she slid her hand up gripping the back of his neck, her fingers brushing against the hair at the nap of his neck.

Stiles shifted closer, his hand falling to Lydia’s thigh, just below the hem of her dress. He gently prodded her legs apart so he could stand between them, breaking the kiss a minute later when his lungs burned with a need for oxygen. He could feel his heart slamming heavily against his chest, his entire body thrumming with arousal. He blew out a heavy breath and rested his forehead against her. “You drive me crazy,” he whispered against her skin.

Lydia nodded, “You drive me crazy too,” she gripped the collar of his shirt. “You can be such an ass sometimes…and it bothers me that you can’t see it.” She told him her voice just as soft as her fingers trailed down his chest.

The feel of her fingers moving down his chest was distracting even with the material between them. “It’s called giving you your space since you’re always snapping at me for no reason.” He replied his hand squeezing the soft skin of her bare thigh.

That made Lydia glare at him, some of the anger sparking back in her eyes. “Yes, I snap because you’re rude.” She stated.

Stiles didn’t back down this time, his grip tightening slightly on her, “And I’m rude because you snap.”

Lydia let out a frustrated growl and shoved him back making him trip over his own two feet while giving her enough room to slip off the small desk. “Unbelievable,” she hissed as she went to reach for her back on the floor.

But once Stiles regained his footing he gripped her arm gently stopping her progress and tugging her towards him. “No, this time I’m not letting you go until I know what the hell is going on Lydia. I hate fighting with you and yet lately that seems to be all we do.” He all but yelled.

Lydia tried to jerk her arm away from him, but his grip on her was good and she could feel her frustration levels peaking. Her heart beat heavily in her chest and the glare she was sending him had reached the point where could looks kill Stiles would be dead and buried a dozen feet over. “You want to know why I’m angry?” She yelled.

Stiles’ head made a fast paced nodding motion, “Yes!” He snapped.

“Fine!” Lydia screamed back her voice echoing through the empty classroom as she shoved him again making Stiles grunt. “I’m angry because you’re an idiot,” she stated her voice hitting a higher pitch than normal. “You have to be the dumbest,” she poked her finger into his chest, “Most idiot,” she poked him again,“ Numbskull in the universe.” She finished with a final poke. “All this time you’re Mr. Ten year plan, you’re all I’ve had a crush on you since third grade and then when things between us finally change, when I’m _finally_ on the same page as you…you just walk away!” She shouted.

Stiles blinked dumbstruck. He opened his mouth but apparently Lydia wasn’t done just yet.

“We kissed…and yeah I know it was a bad situation and I never brought it up and neither did you by the way and we just let it pass…and then there was Aiden and,” she paused and swallowed hard. “It was rough and I needed a distraction from Jackson and from you and I was confused and then when Allison…she…and I thought. We were both finally there and then boom,” she slapped her hands together sending a sharp sound through the classroom, “You’re with Malia and I’m…” her voice trailed off as realization hit her.

She was angry with Stiles. _Really_ angry with him. And while yeah it had to do with him being rude and not caring much lately, but the larger issue had been right in front of her the whole time and she’d never been able to pinpoint it until now.

Stiles stood there gaping at her. He knew he should probably be focusing on the fact that Lydia was angry with him, but honestly the only thing he could seem gather from the words coming out of her mouth was that she liked him. That was what she meant right? Them being on the same page…his ten year plan. Lydia Martin _liked_ him. A silly grin tugged at Stiles’ lips. Lydia liked _him_. A swift smack to the arm knocked him out of his thoughts and the if the strawberry blonde’s narrowed eyes were anything to go by, she wasn’t happy.

“Are you laughing Stilinski?” She asked her voice shrill, “Because I swear to god I will end you, you little--” A soft gasp fell from her lips as Stiles once again reached for her, his arm curling around her waist and tugging her flush against his body.

Stiles grinned down at her, “Lydia…shut up.” He told her before crashing his lips against hers once again hoping for a better outcome this time.

Lydia made a soft noise against his lips, but at his prodding she opened her mouth beneath his letting him deepen the kiss as her arms wrapped around his neck.

Stiles smiled against her mouth, elation filling him as he lifted her up slightly and walked her over to the teacher’s desk, his free hand shoving away the few things that were scattered there before placing Lydia on it with a soft thud.

Lydia could feel her lungs burning with a need for oxygen and she finally broke the kiss her breathing heavy. She opened her mouth, but before she could say anything she felt Stiles’ thumb brush over her lips.

“For a genius, you’re pretty dense,” he stated amused, “Lyds…I broke up with Malia because I’m ridiculously in love with you. And I’ve been waiting months hoping you’d warm up to me but things have been so bad I---” his words were cut off by her lips and his eyes widened slightly when she gripped his face, moved her mouth over his and parted her legs for him.

Stiles recognized the invitation and instead of questioning it, he went with it. He and Lydia might be new to the physical stuff, but it had been in the works for a long time and he couldn’t stop himself from running his hand over the skin of her thigh. The other tangling in her long hair tugged her closer as he nipped at her bottom lip pulling a groan from her. The sound alone nearly undid him.

Heat filled Lydia’s body and, the warmth from Stiles’ hand slipping beneath the hem of her skirt making her heartbeat pick up speed. This was happening. After all this time it was actually a thing and he was touching her and Jesus. Lydia felt his finger caress her inner thigh and the realization that it had been an incredibly long time since she had sex hit her. She wanted it and not with just anyone... with Stiles. She broke the kiss and gripped his face to keep him from moving in again so she could talk, her breathing labored. “I love you too,” she whispered, “I have for a while…I just thought you should--”

“Know, I get it…we’re definitely on the same page now…right?” He asked his eyes darkening with desire at the sight of her lips that were slightly swollen from his kisses. When he saw her nod, Stiles grinned, “Good. Because it feels like I’ve been waiting for this for-”

“Forever,” Lydia finished with a nod as she slid her hands up his arms and gripped his face, “I know me too.” She whispered as her lips brushed against his jaw, “Stiles…touch me.” She murmured and he definitely didn’t need to be told twice.

Hands moved at an almost frantic pace as Stiles shoved Lydia’s skirt up, her hands responding in kind, tugging him closer by the loops on his belt. Nimble fingers worked quickly at unbuckling said belt as Stiles’ long fingers skated along the edge of her panties.

Lydia’s pulse quickened, her body responding to the lightest caress of his hand as she fumbled with his belt getting it open and the zipper undone in record time. Stiles froze and her gaze darted up to his face a question in her eyes.

“We’re really doing this,” he stated glancing down at her and holding her gaze.

Lydia licked her lips, “I hope so.” She kept her eyes on his as she slid her hand into his pants cupping his already hardened shaft and rubbing him through his boxers. The sight of him groaning, eyes fluttering shut made a tidal wave of arousal slam into Lydia like nothing she’d ever felt before. She needed him and she knew this whole thing was rushed, but she honestly didn’t care. Lydia needed this, she needed _Stiles_.

Stiles could see the need on her face, the same desire he felt mirrored in her eyes when he looked at her. He kept his eyes on hers as he slid his hand a bit higher cupping her center through her panties and the sound she made, fuck…this right here, Lydia moaning in his arms, this was ecstasy.

“No teasing. Is it wrong if I say I just want you…because I do.” She told him as she rocked her hips into his hand and squeezed him gently.

Stiles was pretty sure if she didn’t stop touching him he was going to come and embarrass himself entirely before they got anywhere. He gripped her wrist gently. “I’m gonna need you to stop that,” he said while quirking an eyebrow at her as he let his finer hook inside her panties making her inhale deeply.

Stiles licked his lips as he pulled Lydia’s hand out of his pants and rested it on his shoulder as he moved in closer to her, his finger sliding across her slit, the action pulling the softest moan from her.

Lydia’s grip tightened on his shoulder and she sent him a warning look, “Stiles,” she breathed. It looked like he was about to protest, but then her nails were digging into the back of his neck and his lips were once again on hers.

Their movements were frantic and Lydia wasn’t entirely sure who pushed what down, aside and up, but soon he was tugging her to the edge of the desk, gripping her hip and thigh and thrusting inside of her with one hard stroke.

Lydia gasped and Stiles groaned, both their eyes fluttering shut almost simultaneously at the feel of their bodies coming together for the first time. The stillness was short lived though as Stiles reared back pulling almost completely out of her before thrusting forward again.

They weren’t completely undressed, Stiles pants and boxers hung haphazardly at his knees, Lydia’s blouse was partly undone, the cup of her bra pulled down on one side as Stiles’ mouth caught her nipple in his mouth.

Lydia arched beneath him, one hand threading through his hair, the other palm pressed heavily against the desk trying to keep herself up right as Stiles moved inside of her. It wasn’t planned or overtly romantic. They were in school and she could feel something sharp sticking her in the back. It was frantic and rough and probably not anyone’s definition of perfect…except hers. It felt right, and for the first time in a long time warmth blossomed in her chest and she felt at peace.

Stiles kept his focus on Lydia, his hands gripping her body, mouth closed over her breast and really he couldn’t believe this was actually happening. The heat from her body was driving him crazy and he knew he wasn’t going to be able to last much longer. He ran one of his hands up Lydia’s thigh and between her legs pressing his thumb against her clit as he moved inside of her.

Lydia arched off the desk as pleasure thrummed through her body, her hand in his hair tugging him away from her breast before capturing his lips with hers. Their movements were once again frantic, the sounds of them moving together, short breaths tumbling from lips and moans filling the quite room. And minutes later Lydia was gripping Stiles’ back, nails clipping his skin as she came apart beneath him, her body shaking for the force of her orgasm.

Stiles jerked into her two more times, but the sounds coming from her mouth, the look of pleasure on her face and the feel of her inner walls clamping down around his cock were too much. He groaned loudly and came, spilling himself inside of her and then nearly collapsing over her.

The room was silent save for their heavy breathing. It took Lydia a couple of minutes to calm her breathing down, her hand idly rubbing Stiles’ back. She bit her bottom lip and shifted slightly so she could peer up at him. “Well…that just happened.”

Stiles snorted, but there was a hint of a smile on his face. He reached up and cupped her cheek, his expression soft. “Do you have any idea how long I’ve waited for that to happen?” He asked quietly.

Lydia leaned into his touch. “Too long?” She inquired softly as she turned her head and pressed a kiss to his palm. This was absolutely going to change things, how could it not? But Lydia was okay with that, she was ready. She wanted things to change.

Stiles chuckled softly and nodded, “Yeah definitely too long.” He arched a brow in her direction. “So…you and me, we’re good now. No more fighting?” He asked as he went about fixing her bra and then buttoning her shift back up.

Lydia’s expression softened as he fixed her clothes and then carefully slid out of her body. She held back a groan as she righted herself, she was going to need to go the bathroom to clean up, but she’d worry about that in a little bit. She nodded. “Yeah, we’re good now.”

Stiles pulled his boxers and pants up watching as Lydia fixed her skirt and then shifted closer to her. He wrapped an arm around her and cupped the back of her head. “I’m sorry that I ever made you feel like I didn’t care Lyds because trust me, that was never the case.” He told her softly. “You and me, this thing here…it’s always been you Lydia.”

Lydia smiled and leaned into him nodding. “It took me a bit to catch up but I can see that now.” She gave him a quick squeeze before sighing, “Grab my purse real quick I need to go to the bathroom and clean up then maybe we can go back to your place? It’s been a while since I’ve seen your dad.”

Stiles face brightened, “We can absolutely do that.” He shifted back and collected her purse from the floor as she slid of the desk. He glanced around, “We made a mess.”

Lydia glanced behind her and grinned, “Yeah, we did. Come on.” She held out a hand to him.

Stiles took it immediately and they started walking towards the door. “So I’m assuming we’re dating now and with this little change of status I’m just wondering if sex in different classrooms is something that comes with this upgrade in relationship status…I’d be willing to negotiate.” He joked.

Lydia groaned, but there was a grin on her face. “You’re an idiot.”

Stiles smirked as they walked into the hallway and he gave her hand a light squeeze. “But I’m _your_ idiot.”

Lydia nodded. “That you are.” She stated with a warm smile as they made their way down the hall together happiness filling her chest. This was definitely what she’d been missing.


End file.
